HAPPY SPARX DAY!
by GiLaw
Summary: It's 7-7 and we all know what that means! GET READY TO READ AND FANGIRL! Some cute Spova thrown in there!


**IT'S THE MOST WONDERFUL TIME OF THE YEEEEEEE-**

**SoLow: Have you gone mad? IT'S NOT CHRISTMAS!**

**Me: I KNOW!**

**KFee: Then why are you singing a Christmas song?**

**Me: THIS IS NOT A CHRISTMAS SONG! IT'S THE MOST WONDERFUL TIME OF THE YEAR!**

**SoLow: OH FOR- *checks calander* Oh no . . .**

**KFee: What!**

**SoLow: It's the 7th of July . . .**

**KFee: Wait . . . So that means-**

**Me: YES! IT'S THE 7TH OF THE 7TH! HAPPY SPARX DAY, FANGIRLS! TIME TO WRITE A FIC ON THIS WONDERFUL DAY!**

**SoLow: This is gonna get ugly! D:**

**HAPPY SPARX DAY!**

The red simian yawned and finally stirred awake. The sun was shining bright enough and seeping it's way into his bedroom, making glow in the most soothing manner.

Sparx smirked. The sunlight always made him feel pretty good for some reason. He didn't know why but today was gonna be a good day. Being the "busy" monkey he was in his spare time, he never really bothered to check what date it was but he still had a good feeling pumping through his circuitury.

As Sparx sat up, he caught site of a note sitting on the floor in front of him. He quickly jumped out of bed and headed over to read it:

_"Sparx,_

_Meet me in the command centre immediately. It's urgent_

_Nova."  
_

Without a moment's hesitation, Sparx dropped the note and raced to his scarlet tube that brought him to the command centre in a split second.

Everything was pitch black.

Sparx frowned and switched on his headlamp. That didn't help much. Suddenly uneasy, he tiptoed around, cautious not to trigger any traps . . . at least he thought there might be traps around considering how dark it was. He had no idea what was going on but he could sense movement around him and he didn't like it.

"Nova?"

No reply.

Sparx began to sweat a little. "Nova . . . You there?"

Still no reply.

The red simian was about to activate his magnets when everything went bright.

_**"SURPRISE!"**_ Chiro, Jinmay and Nova cheered as they, Antauri and Gibson happily stood around- Sparx could not believe what he was seeing behind his black glass eye covers- a large cake in the shape of a plane that said "HAPPY SPARX DAY!"

Behind him, Otto beamed and placed a red paper crown on his head. "Guess who that cake is for!"

Sparx's jaw dropped.

"I knew he'd be shocked," Gibson smirked.

It took a few seconds for Sparx's robotic brain to figure out what the heck was going on. The entire command centre was covered in confetti and ballons, all of them in different shades of red. On the wall, a banner that read "HAPPY SPARX DAY!" was pinned up high.

"Whoa," was all the red simian could manage as he gazed at his fellow teammates.

"You should best thank Nova," smiled Antauri. "It was her idea."

Sparx's eyes widened as he turned to the golden warrior. Her face immediately turned as red as the ballons lying around. "Well, I thought it might be nice to set up this party and all since . . . um . . ." Nova blushed even redder. "Just thought it would do you some good."

A flirty and slightly mischievous grin spread across Sparx's face. "Aw, come here you." He stepped up to Nova, wrapped his arm around her and gave her a playful squeeze.

"SPARX!" Nova shrieked, though she was smiling. "Just because it's your special day, it doesn't mean I won't hesitate to slap you when necessary! And Jinmay helped with the cake!"

"Sure she did," Sparx smirked, winking at her.

"Nova's not kidding!" laughed Chiro. "You really think she'd be able to do something so detailed and pretty?" he asked, making Jinmay giggle.

Sparx raised a flirty eyebrow. "Nova could do anything if it was for the one she loved."

Nova responded by slapping the red simian in the face but not as hard as usual.

"Told you."

Otto jumped up. "Can we show him the big surprise? You know the-"

He was interrupted when Gibson smacked his hand over the green simian's mouth. "Otto, not now! We promised we'd show him after the cake!"

That caught Sparx's attention. "Show me what?"

"Nothing!" Otto squeaked though it was obvious he was lying.

"Aw c'mon! What is it?" pleaded Sparx.

"Some things are best at a later stage," said Antauri calmly.

Sparx pouted.

Nova put a cheerful hand on his shoulder. "Come on, Sparky. You'll find out soon enough."

"Hey! Don't call me Sparky!" Sparx grinned.

"No problem . . . SPARKY!" Nova snorted.

"Whatever you say, babe!" With that, Sparx grabbed Nova from behind and started tickling her shoulders. Nova let out a squeal and started squirming around with helpless laughter.

"NO, STOP! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!"

Sparx laughed but stopped tickling her and gave the golden simian a flirty look. "Sure thing, babe!"

_**SMACK!**_

As Sparx chowed down on his slice of cake, he couldn't help wondering what the "big surprise" Otto had mentioned. Was it really that big? What would it be? Whatever he was, he sure was excited! The anticipation made him wolf down the cake faster, but not as fast as Otto who was already on his third slice.

When the team were f-i-n-a-l-l-y ready (Sparx was certain Antauri and Gibson had deliberately their slices slowly), he jumped up, eager to see this surprise.

"Right! Show me whatcha got!"

Nova grinned and hid Sparx's eyes. "Keep them closed till I tell you to open them."

Sparx froze for a second but then relaxed. "You really love being my eyes, don't you, Nova?"

"Sparx . . ." Nova's tone was a warning but playful one as she began to guide Sparx through the command centre.

"He's gonna love it!" Otto beamed.

"Otto, don't spoil it for him!" Gibson snapped but he sounded just as excited.

Sparx had no idea what the surprise was but for once he was actually keen to stay as patient as Antauri if the team didn't want it spoiled. Scrunching up his eyes tight, he calmly followed Nova's footsteps as they stepped into the next room . . .

"Okay, Sparx. You can open your eyes now."

Sparx blinked- and was nearly blinded by the shine that came from the site in front of him.

"You like?" asked Chiro.

For the second time that day, Sparx's jaw dropped.

Otto waved his hand in front of Sparx's face. "I think he's hypnotized!"

It was one of the most beautiful planes Sparx had ever seen- almost like one of those little models he saw in museums only much larger, realistic . . . and flipping gorgeous. The golder wings complemented perfectly with the gleaming red engines and leather cockpit.

Sparx closed his mouth slightly before finally finding the right words.

"This is . . . THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!" he whooped. "THIS IS- THIS IS- I can't believe you guys would-"

Before the red simian could finish his sentence, he stumbled over and fainted.

"Yup, he likes it alright," Chiro grinned.

"Just wait until he flies it," smiled Nova.

As if on queue, Sparx came to. "MONKEY DOODLE, YEAH! I gotta fly it!" He jumpt to his feet and leapt inside the cockpit. "Anybody wanna join the ride?"

"You make the most of it," said Gibson pleasantly. "It's your plane."

Sparx raised his eyebrows before turning to the different controls. "This is gonna be AWESOME!"

The red pilot turned on the different controls and turned on the engine before preparing to take off.

"Sparx . . ." Antauri was staring at the wall ahead. "It might be wise to-"

_**CRASH!**_

The plane smashed through the wall and soared into the sky, Sparx screeching out the happiest monkey screech anyone had ever heard.

"He is one happy monkey right now," said Chiro.

"I'm glad he is," Nova sighed happily.

"AND HE ENJOYED THE CELEBRATION!" Otto cheered.

Gibson nodded before turning around to face the pile of cake crumbs, ballons, confetti and scrap metal from the hole Sparx's new plane had formed. "That's wonderful . . . but how WILL we clean up this mess?"

**I CERTAINLY HOPED YOU ENOYED THAT! HAPPY SPARX DAY TO ALL YOU FANGIRLS! Now if you excuse me, I'm off to break the fourth wall!**

**SoLow: WHAT?!**

**Me: I gotta break the fourth wall! TO CELEBRATE WITH THE HYPER FORCE!**

**SoLow: OH NO YOU'RE NOT!**

**Me: OH YES I AM! I HAVE THE METAL POLE AND ALL!**

**SoLow: SOMEBODY GRAB THE RED BULL!**

**Please Read and Review and check out my other stories and until next time- HAPPY 7TH THE 7TH TO ALL YOU CRAZY SPARX FANGIRLS! SQUEEEEEEE-**


End file.
